<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dropped Part four by Stevieschrodinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443386">Dropped Part four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevieschrodinger/pseuds/Stevieschrodinger'>Stevieschrodinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dropped [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevieschrodinger/pseuds/Stevieschrodinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a Sunday.  And a pretty glorious one, since neither Bucky or Steve have any plans for today.  Non at all.  </p><p>Steve isn’t needed anywhere.  Neither is Bucky.  The day is free and clear and as full of promise as the gentle sunshine filtering through the blinds.  The bed is warm and comfortable, and Steve lies still for a minute, just enjoying it.  </p><p>Enjoying the warmth of the body next to him in the bed, Bucky’s soft snores the only sound in the room.  Steve drinks it in, savoring it for a time when he might need to summon this memory up.  Bucky’s skin smells sleep warm and faintly of the fancy fruity shower gel he likes.  It’s perfectly soft and smooth under Steve’s fingers, and he relishes in the deep, even, perfectly comfortable sound of Bucky’s breathing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dropped [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dropped Part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set about four months after Part three.<br/>Steve and Bucky's relationship has progressed some.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Sunday.  And a pretty glorious one, since neither Bucky or Steve have any plans for today.  Non at all.  </p><p>Steve isn’t needed anywhere.  Neither is Bucky.  The day is free and clear and as full of promise as the gentle sunshine filtering through the blinds.  The bed is warm and comfortable, and Steve lies still for a minute, just enjoying it.  </p><p>Enjoying the warmth of the body next to him in the bed, Bucky’s soft snores the only sound in the room.  Steve drinks it in, savoring it for a time when he might need to summon this memory up.  Bucky’s skin smells sleep warm and faintly of the fancy fruity shower gel he likes.  It’s perfectly soft and smooth under Steve’s fingers, and he relishes in the deep, even, perfectly comfortable sound of Bucky’s breathing.</p><p>Bucky’s hair is fluffy and ruffled from sleep, but as Steve continues his inspection he finds it soft and shiny.  Healthy looking, and smelling of the equally expensive hair products Bucky’s come to favor since Steve’s been spoiling him.</p><p>Steve gives Bucky’s body one last long stroke before slipping out of their cocoon to go and make coffee for them both.  </p><p>He puts Bucky’s on the bedside table, gently rubbing at Bucky’s cheek, he should let him sleep really, but Steve’s selfish.  He feels that kind of excitement that only comes on days like Christmas, a day completely alone with Bucky in their own little world.  He wants Bucky to wake up, so he can get the most amount of Bucky time out of the day.  </p><p>Also, Steve has plans.</p><p>Bucky stirs under Steve’s gentle petting, blinking awake and yawning.  He stretches then, the long line of his body taught from his finger tips to his toes, and an adorable shiver passes along the length of his whole body before he relaxes back into the bed.</p><p>“Drink your coffee baby, I’m gonna go shower.”</p><p>Bucky flops back into the bed, but then wriggles on his front to the edge of the bed, lifting the cup and sipping whilst lying on his front.</p><p>Steve takes his coffee with him into the bathroom, leaving it on the tiled shelf that runs the edge of the shower at knee height, out of the way of the spray.  Bucky’s things had littered the shelf until recently, when they became so prolific Steve was forced to have some new storage put in, so Bucky can reach all of his many, many products.</p><p>Steve doesn’t even know what most of them do, all he knows is that Bucky loves them.  It’s all he cares about, really.</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s shower is quick but thorough, only stopping for quick mouthfuls of hot coffee.  He deliberately made Bucky’s extra milky, so it would be comfortable drinking temperature for him.</p><p>Steve dries himself, brushes his teeth, and when he heads back into the bedroom he doesn’t bother to dress, just slides straight back into bed, having to dig a bit under the comforter to find where Bucky had curled himself up in the middle of the soft bed.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes blink up at him sleepily, and then they share soft good morning kisses, Bucky's lips tasting of sweet vanilla coffee.  Steve teases him, slowly kissing Bucky’s face, his soft cheeks, his nose and chin, long soft kisses as Steve rests his mouth against Bucky’s forehead.  Just enjoying the contact, being with his boy.  He kisses down Bucky’s neck, giving him time to slowly come awake the rest of the way.  When Steve rubs his beard against the side of Bucky’s throat, he’s rewarded with a hitching gasp and a moan.</p><p>Bucky’s hand comes up to tangle in Steve’s hair as he leaves a trail of wet, sucking kisses against Bucky’s throat, Bucky lets out a breathy, whiny sounding, “Steve.”</p><p>“Go choose a plug baby, something comfortable.”  Bucky’s out from under Steve quick as a whip, rolling out of bed and going over to the top draw in the dresser.  He stands looking for a moment, considering his toys, loose sleep shorts hanging around his slender thighs.</p><p>Steve watches as Bucky thinks, coming back with a small-ish rubbery feeling plug.  The whole thing is probably only about four or five inches tall from its base to the soft tip.  It’s purple, and has a gently sparkling purple jewel in it’s flat base.  It sparkles prettily from between Bucky’s cheeks, and Steve likes plugs with bases that draw the eye like that.</p><p>Bucky knows that, Steve tells him often enough, and it warms Steve that he was taken into consideration when Bucky was making his choice.</p><p>“Strip baby,” Steve says just as Bucky gets to the edge of the bed, and he does without question, crawling back to Steve awkwardly on his fist, the plug gripped in his hand.</p><p>When he gets back Steve arranges Bucky next to him, his chest flat on the bed, ass up and on his knees.  His head’s turned to Steve where it rests on the mattress, and those sharp grey eyes blink up at Steve curiously. </p><p>Steve gets up behind him, placing the lube he’d retrieved and the plug where he can reach them.  He kisses as Bucky’s ass cheeks softly, stroking them.  Rubbing his stubble across Bucky’s skin gets him another hitching moan, so he does it again, and again.  He licks and bites and kisses and rubs his face against his boys skin until Bucky is trembling from the over sensitivity and his skin is beautifully pink from the beard burn.  Bucky’s making soft breathy noises, and Steve pulls apart Bucky’s cheeks, squeezing them, only to plant an single chaste kiss over his baby’s hole. </p><p>He forces himself not to linger, maybe he can do that later, but as tempting as it is, it’s not what he’s here for right now.  </p><p>Grabbing the bottle of lube, Steve uncaps it and using one hand to part Bucky’s cheeks, he squeezes lube directly onto the top of the crack of Bucky’s ass, and down over his hole.  Bucky’s reaction is immediate, hissing and his body trying to curl under to get away from the cold.</p><p>“Shhhh, baby, it’s okay,” Steve tries to sound comforting, even if he’s grinning at being a little mean to his baby.</p><p>Grabbing the plug, Steve doesn’t bother to touch Bucky, knowing he can take this, he uses the lube already on his skin to slick up the plug, spreading it around a little over Bucky’s fluttering little hole before he presses the tip in.  Just a tiny bit, a tiny bit of pressure.  Bucky takes a deep breath, and Steve can see him relaxing his body into it, “so good for me sweetheart.”  Steve presses the plug forward a fraction before allowing Bucky’s body to push it out gently, he does it again and again, slowly building up the stretch, slowly letting it be accepted by that beautiful ring of muscle.  Steve loves watching this, could watch it all day, the wrinkle of Bucky’s little pucker smoothing out for him, this part of his body accepting Steve or whatever he chooses to put there.</p><p>He holds the plug at it’s widest point, and then cracks his hand down on Bucky’s cheek.  Bucky cries out, his body clenching against the impact, pushing the plug back out.  Steve leans down rubbing and soothing the impact point, kissing it better.</p><p>Bucky’s back to writhing and moaning, and Steve can see the blush coming at the top of Bucky’s ears.</p><p>He gives him time, going back to playing with the plug, watching as Bucky’s body relaxes again.  He swaps hands, waiting and waiting until Bucky is back to being focused on the plug, biding his time until the next slap will be the most shocking.</p><p>He cracks his palm down on the opposite cheek to give Bucky matching red marks, but this time when he moans and instinctively seizes against the hit, Steve presses forward with the plug.  Forces it into Bucky’s body even as his clenching hole is trying to push it out.  It slips in, and Bucky is panting and gasping.  It’s not the widest plug, and it’s not as girthy as Steve’s cock, but it’s enough to give Bucky a good stretch without being uncomfortable.  So Bucky definitely felt what just happened.</p><p>Steve listens to Bucky’s panting for a moment, letting him calm a little, Steve absolutely loves it when his baby sounds like that.</p><p>Steve climbs off the bed, laying one of the thick fluffy pillows on the floor.  He positions it that if Bucky leans back ward, he will lean against the bed and there’s no danger of him over balancing and falling backward.  Steve has to account for Bucky only having one hand to be able to hold on or balance himself, and he tries to take that into account wherever he needs to to keep Bucky safe.</p><p>They’ve had a little trial and error with certain things.</p><p>He climbs back onto the bed, “come on sweetness, I need you.”  Bucky’s pliant in his arms, and Steve has to help him stand, even just from a little play, Bucky is blinking up at Steve with wide, dazed eyes and is standing on shaky legs.  Steve swears all he's got to do is get something in his boys asshole and it's like his brain just shuts down.</p><p>Bucky Barne's off switch is up his ass, who knew?</p><p>With a little guidance, he helps Bucky to kneel on the pillow.  Steve’s tall enough that Bucky has to sit upright, not back on his haunches, to reach Steve’s cock, and he rests his hand on Steve’s hip to balance himself.</p><p>Steve watches as Bucky physically gathers himself, eyeing Steve’s hard cock as it stands proud, inches from Bucky’s face.</p><p>Steve gives him the time, in situations like this it would be so easy for Steve to accidentally overpower Bucky, and he doesn’t want to do that, so they have a system that works for them, with Steve not taking over until Bucky’s worked himself up to it.</p><p>Bucky starts shy, as he always seems to no matter how many times they do this.  He suckles at Steve foreskin, and at the head of his cock, being gentle, reacquainting himself with Steve’s body.  Bucky's little kitten licks make Steve moan deep in his chest. </p><p>He slowly dips forward, taking a little more each time, being a little more confident.  As he starts to get a rhythm, Steve gathers up his hair, holding it tightly in one hand, keeping it out of the way for now, so Steve’s view is clear.  Steve watches, fascinated, Bucky’s stretched lips, the way his dark lashes fan beautifully over soft cheeks.  The way he’s so happy to kneel for Steve.  The whole thing is stunning.  Bucky’s hair so soft and strong in Steve’s fist.  The power he has right now, he could hold Bucky, thrust forward, take whatever he wants, but he doesn’t.  He won’t.  Everything at Bucky’s speed.</p><p>Bucky’s starting to make it messy, his mouth filling up with spit that he can’t swallow, the head of Steve’s cock hitting the back of his throat, but not going any further, Bucky can’t make himself go any further.  He needs Steve for that.</p><p>“Okay baby?”  Bucky doesn’t stop, but he does give one soft squeeze to Steve’s hip, “and if you’re not okay?”  Bucky’ delivers several frantic taps to the same spot on Steve’s hip, then rests his palm there again.  “Good baby, you’re so good sweetheart, you ready?”</p><p>Another single squeeze, Bucky breathing deep in through his nose, Steve’s cock and Bucky's pink lips slick with Bucky’s spit.</p><p>“Okay sweetheart,” Steve gives him another minute, just enjoying how Bucky looks, how the hot wet of his mouth feels wrapped around Steve’s cock.  He times it so that Bucky’s on the down stroke, then pushes the rest of the way, using his fist in Bucky's hair to press Bucky’s nose into the short thatch of hair above his cock.</p><p>It feels like heaven, Bucky’s throat desperately working, the fluttering tightness desperately gripping at the end of Steve’s cock.  Bucky’s back bows a little, his whole body moving as he throat tries desperately to fight the intrusion.  He can feel Bucky’s throat working as he gags.  </p><p>Tears almost immediately form in the corners of Bucky’s eyes and drip down his cheeks.  </p><p>The third time Bucky gags, he forces out a choked gasp of air with it, and Steve lets him go, sliding him back.  Bucky drags in three desperate, rough sounding gulps of air before Steve pull him back onto his cock, holding him there.  Bucky’s fingernails are scrabbling at the skin of Steve’s hip.  But it’s not the signal, so Steve ignores it.</p><p>Bucky’s face is going red, he’s crying in earnest now, and his body heaves again, squeezing, gagging.  Steve holds him for as long as he can take, and then pulls Bucky back off his cock.</p><p>Bucky, even as he’s dragging in heaving breathes through his nose, even though he’s red faced and crying, doesn’t miss a beat, mouthing at Steve’s cock head, sucking at the end third that he can get in without impeding his breathing.</p><p>It’s so perfect, watching him try his hardest.  Watching him work so hard for Steve’s pleasure.  Bucky is resplendent like this.  Steve waits, ignores the quiver in his abs, the tightening in his balls.  He wants one more, but he has to wait, he’s already pushed Bucky hard.</p><p>Bucky squeezes his hip.  Steve doesn’t wait, just caves into the need to thrust forward.  He doesn’t fuck Bucky’s throat, although they both want it one day, they both know Bucky’s not there yet.  He’s already come so far from the first try when Bucky could barely hold it for five seconds before dragging himself off.</p><p>Bucky’s working for this, putting himself out there for Steve.  Giving himself up for Steve.  The hot wetness of Bucky’s mouth, the desperate constricting of his throat, the way his body protests, trying to gag, trying to find air...non of it compares the the treacle heat that unfurls in Steve’s chest with the knowledge that Bucky is giving up his very air for Steve’s pleasure.   Putting himself at Steve’s mercy.  It’s incredible, it digs shape hooks in to Steve’s darkest corners.  Steve has total control over his boy, but only because he’s been gifted it.</p><p>The darkness unfurls, Steve could hold him like this until he passes out.  Could just fuck his throat.  Could choke him on his come.</p><p>Bucky’s body bows again, and Steve’s been pulling out at his point.  He doesn’t.  The darkness presses a little closer.  He could do anything right now, and Bucky wouldn’t have a choice.  God his balls draw up at the thought, he wants-</p><p>Bucky’s hand lifts.  He doesn’t even get as far as bringing it down for the first tap, and Steve is withdrawing slowly.  Bucky’s lungs make desperate heaves for air.</p><p>He’s wrecked, his face is wet and glowing pink, eyelashes stuck together, eyes red rimmed and sore looking, “baby?”</p><p>His baby’s voice sound terrible, rubbed raw by Steve’s cock, “no more,” he croaks out.</p><p>Steve bends down, drawing him up to his feet.  Bucky’s arm goes around Steve’s back, his forearm resting just above the curve of his ass, his whole body trembling, his knees and legs like jelly.  Steve holds him against his body, feels Bucky’s small chest dragging in the air he’s so desperate for.</p><p>Bucky’s totally reliant on Steve, if Steve lets go now, there’s no way Bucky would be able to hold himself up and they both know it.  Now, when he’s so dependent, so very, absolutely vulnerable, is when Steve showers him with praise.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes slide shut, his small, shaking body resting totally against Steve.  Steve is thrilled. </p><p>“You did so good for me baby, absolutely perfect.  I need you, sweetheart, the only one for me.  Did so good telling me to stop, I trust you sweetheart,” Steve runs a soothing hand up and down Bucky’s back.  He’s done a lot of reading, and since Captain America can’t exactly turn up at a BDSM club he’s relied heavily on his anonymous posts to noticeboards and online groups.  He praises Bucky for saying no, for giving him the faith and confidence in Bucky to know his limits for both of them.  How perfect his boy is, how good his mouth feels, how much pleasure he gives Steve.</p><p>But above all that his boy knows when to say no.  They don’t have safe words, Steve’s never introduced them, not seeing the point.  No means no for them, and Steve can’t really imagine being in a position where Bucky’s saying no but he carries on anyway,  just because it’s not a safe word.</p><p>Actually, that’s not true.  He can perfectly imagine scenarios where Bucky says no.  Scenarios where Steve carries on anyway.  But that comes from that dark place in Steve, so he ignores those thoughts as best he can and focuses on the boy in front of him.  He focuses on sticking to the rules he’s set for himself.  Lines he must never cross, because Bucky is the most important thing in the world to him.</p><p>Steve’s drawn out of his thoughts, halting with his mindless stream of praise, by Bucky moving his arm to between them.  He waits, watching as the exploring fingers work their way across Steve’s abs and give the base of his cock a quick squeeze.</p><p>Bucky does this, if nothing happens for a little while. </p><p>He needs to reassure himself that Steve’s still hard for him.</p><p>Steve meets Bucky's fingers with his own, angling his cock head to rub against Bucky’s stomach, wiping strings of dripping precome against his soft skin, “feel that baby, feel how much I want you.  Want to mark you up like this,” he spreads more of the wetness, “know you’re mine now baby.”</p><p>Bucky’s hair rubs against Steve’s peck as he nods agreeably, “back on your knees baby.”  Even though Bucky’s said he has had enough, he goes easily, trusting Steve implicitly.  That warmth floods him again, and even though his cock is purpling with the need to come, it’s almost forgotten against the tide of golden glow that his baby’s actions fill him with.</p><p>Steve moves and sits behind Bucky on the bed, his narrow shoulders easily fitting between Steve’s knees as Steve cages him in the his legs.  He leans forward, helping Bucky to put his weight onto his forearm.  With his knees still on the thick pillow, it means Bucky’s back has to arch, his ass higher than it would be without the thickness of the pillow under his knees.</p><p>Steve rubs at his ass, Bucky letting out a little whine when Steve’s fingers find the plug, teasing at it.  He tugs softly, angling it downward into that tight hole as he presses it back in.</p><p>Steve’s cock leaks a thick string of precome onto the bottom of Bucky's foot.  Steve watches it, fascinated for a moment, before he brings his other hand to rub up between his baby's thighs.  </p><p>It’s a little awkward, with Steve leaning forward, and he could have easily got him back up on the bed, but there’s something about him being on the floor like this.  Something Steve adores.</p><p>Bucky whines when Steve’s questing fingers ghost over the bare, soft skin of Bucky’s balls, then across that smooth expanse of skin up to where Steve is still playing with the plug.</p><p>He heads back down, reaching between Bucky’s legs to at first fondle his balls, and then making a ring out of finger and thumb, squeeze at the base of his cock.  Bucky keens, his hips kicking, trying to seek out the friction that he needs.</p><p>It’s a dark thought that will never see the light of day, but Steve loves Bucky’s vulnerability, having one arm means Bucky can’t hold up his body and pleasure himself.  Steve loves getting him into positions like this, positions that make him vulnerable.  He’s completely dependent on Steve to touch him.  Steve thinks he’s a bad, bad man, but only Bucky brings these feelings out in him.  </p><p>Only Bucky makes him bad.</p><p>Steve jabs in with plug, and it’s punishing, Bucky rolls his hips and keens, and Steve strokes the length of Buck’s cock once.  His palm comes away wet from where the head of Bucky’s cock is leaking.</p><p>“You want to come, my good boy?”</p><p>Bucky’s voice is broken and frantic, “yes please please please!”</p><p>Steve makes a considering noise, pretends like he's considering it, drags it out, fondles Bucky’s balls with his free hand, still works the plug with the other, but pulls it out now, stretching Bucky’s pinked rim.  Getting him ready.</p><p>“I think my good boy wants my cock first, hm?”  It’s a way of checking in without checking in, asking a question that Bucky could answer if he wanted to.  </p><p>He could say no; Steve would listen.  Of course he would.</p><p>Instead Bucky breathes out, “oh fucking hell,” on a soft, whiny sigh, and Steve pulls roughly down on Bucky's soft balls in the same moment that he jerks the plug free.</p><p>Bucky’s whole body jerks, he cries out, pained, trying to move away from both sensations, but Steve is already pulling him back, heaving him up to stand.</p><p>He sits Bucky on one of his knees for a second, keeping a one handed grip on his hip to stop him from falling. He can feel the trembling in Bucky’s thighs and calves against his skin.  Can feel the dampness of the lube from where his boys ass cheeks have parted on Steve's thick thigh.</p><p>Steve reaches for the lube, unceremoniously squirting too much onto his cock, ignoring the cold and roughly slicking himself.  He repositions Bucky between his spread legs, having to take most of the weight, Bucky’s legs like jelly.</p><p>He arranges them, lining himself up with Bucky's wet hole, slowly slipping Bucky down the length of his cock, slowly feeling the almost unbearable tight heat and it swallows him inch by inch.  Bucky’s breathy, keening whines, his right hand a death grip on Steve’s knee. </p><p>Bucky’s ass is flush to Steve’s pelvis, and he just sits for a moment, enjoying it before asking, “ready, sweetheart?”</p><p>Bucky gives a shaky nod, then corrects himself, “yessir.”</p><p>Steve grips him by the hips, lifting him slowly, easily, dragging Bucky up off his cock, before letting him go, gravity dragging him back down.  Bucky lets out a long broken moan as he sinks back down.</p><p>Steve can feel the drag of his boys flesh across his cock, loves the long line of his arched back, the shine in his hair, the flush on his skin and the beads of sweat that start to form on his lower back.</p><p>Steve fingers the dimples above Bucky’s ass before lifting him again, then again.  Starting to move faster now, Bucky’s hair dancing as Steve’s actions get rougher, almost bouncing Bucky on his cock.</p><p>His hot inside, so tight, and Steve was close anyway, he’s not going to last, “gonna paint your insides baby.  Gonna be dripping out of you,” Bucky clenches on the next down stroke, moaning loudly.</p><p>Steve’s hips kick, aborted little thrusts as he looses co-ordination, “yes baby, I’m gonna – God you feel so good inside, take me sweetheart-” Steve groans, dragging Bucky's ass hard against him, grinding as he comes as deep as he can inside Bucky.</p><p>He keeps it together, his cock still hard and twitching, reaching around to strip Bucky’s cock, hand flying over his baby’s smaller erection.  Bucky clenches up, starting to come, ass and thigh muscles going tense, dragging something more from Steve and it’s so incredible. Steve letting out another broken moan with Bucky’s broken whimpers.  Steve can feel Bucky's cock pulsing in his hand, works him through it, waits for him to relax back against Steve’s chest.  Bucky’s small chest is heaving, his thighs still shaking.</p><p>“Jarvis, fill the bath.”</p><p>A quiet chime indicates that Jarvis has heard, and Steve can hear the water starting up in the bathroom anyway.  Steve cautiously lifts Bucky off him, his cock slips out, a warm gush of his own come landing on his thigh.  Bucky's come is all over the carpet somewhere.  Steve will get it later.</p><p>He turns Bucky to a bridal carry, lifting him.  Bucky’s hand comes up, his fingers digging into Steve’s beard.  He giggles.  Light and tinkling, his eyes are hazy but he’s got a smile on his face.</p><p>“Okay sweetness?”  Steve asks as he steps into the bath, Bucky doesn’t answer.  Okay, so it’s like that this time.  </p><p>Bucky sits in the water in Steve’s lap, he lifts one foot out, wriggling his toes and giggling at them.  It’s beautiful, innocent and pure.  Steve loves it when Bucky reacts like this.  It’ll take a while for him to come round, but it doesn’t matter.  Steve loves this.  Loves taking care of Bucky.</p><p>He’s gotten better at planning ahead too.  He grabs the bath bombs he’d left ready on the side of the bath and drops them in.  Bucky watches them, fascinated, batting at them in the water with his fingertips, letting the fizz flow through his fingers.  He submerges one, only to let it go, giggling softly when it bobs to the surface.</p><p>Steve gets the bottle of water standing ready on the side of the bath.  Bucky doesn’t like to eat or drink when he’s in this mood, and it takes some coaxing to get him to have a few mouthfuls of water before Steve leaves him to playing with the bath bombs. </p><p>Bucky loves these, and Steve gets them especially, they turn the bath a glittery purple, and have something moisturizing in them that Steve can feel in the thickness of the water.  It makes Bucky’s skin healthy and soft, but Steve is well aware that he’s going to be finding glitter on himself for weeks to come. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t care.</p><p>Once they’ve completely dissipated Bucky looses interest, turning to lean into Steve, going pliant and boneless in that way that he only does when he’s floating in that headspace.  This is what Steve’s been living for.  These times where he can fulfill everything Bucky needs, being the only person who can give him this.  He loves caring for Bucky.  Loves that Bucky gives him this.</p><p>Steve cups water in his hands, tipping it over Bucky's exposed shoulder and running his hand down his back.  Loves his boys soft skin, his body, his eyes and nose and hair.  </p><p>Steve loves how smart Bucky is, how strong he is, how independent he is.  </p><p>Steve loves how funny and sarcastic he can be, how kind he is. </p><p>Steve knows in his bones that he can trust Bucky.</p><p>Steve would be content to sit here forever, “I love you,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s hair.  </p><p>Bucky gives no indication that he’s heard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>